


Waiting for a Bus

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: James Sirius Potter is annoyed with his sister, Lily Luna Potter, because she lost her bus ticket to get home…but why is his girlfriend upset with him while they were waiting for a Muggle Bus.





	

**Victoria Bus Station, Nottingham, England**

**21st August 2016**

"But James, why do we have to get the bus? Why can't we just get a portkey?" Lily Luna Potter, the youngest daughter of Harry Potter and his wife, Sally-Ann (Perks), asked, getting restless. "I want to get home."

"Shut up Lily. I want to get the bus home with the Muggles! Anyway, you know I can't make Portkeys until Dad confers the family Headship onto me." James Sirius Potter, the oldest of the five Potter children said, getting annoyed with his younger sister. "If you didn't want to come to Nottingham you could have stayed at The Burrow with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Instead you wanted to get a new dress so you had to come with us."

"Shut up James. You said that you would get me a box of chocolates for bunging up the bus journey back home." Jane Hermione Weasley, the girlfriend of James and daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley said, smiling at how much she could wind up her boyfriend. "Although I will forgive you if you rub your feet for me when we get to Potter Manor."

"I rub your feet for you anyway Jane." James said as he got his ZigZag bus ticket out of his pocket. Turning to his sister he looked at her and frowned, especially as he had to get some money from his pocket because his sister lost her bus ticket in the Nando's restaurant. "Remember that we have to get this Red Arrow bus to Derby then get a Skylink back home."

"So I need to keep my bus ticket?" Lily asked, holding her brothers hand who looked at her as to say that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eventually the bus that the trio were waiting for arrived, with James getting annoyed even more with his sister, but waiting until he got home before he could release his temper.


End file.
